Ne M'approche Pas
by LiaHyde
Summary: Une jeune Idol apprend une mauvaise nouvelle et part de chez elle pour se changer les idées ... Mais, une personne qu'elle ne supporte pas de voir, vient l'agacer plus que jamais ... Comment va-t-elle réagir ?


_**Ne M'Approche Pas !**_

Apprendre le décès de ma mère m'avait mise dans tous mes états, j'avais envie de tout casser... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que mon père joue au con ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il boive autant et refuse de la laisser conduire alors qu'elle ne boit pas une goutte d'alcool ? Je le déteste ! Je le hais ! Il aurait du mourir à sa place ! Depuis enfant j'ai toujours détesté mon père pour ça, il avait faillit avoir des accidents plus d'une fois à cause de l'alcool, seul ou avec ma mère et moi... Il n'a jamais accepté que ma mère, qui n'a jamais bu une seule goutte d'alcool de sa vie, ne prenne le volant lors de retour de fêtes ou repas de famille. Je sais que ça peut paraître inhumain de dire ça, mais c'est la vérité, je hais mon père de tout mon être depuis mon enfance, et là c'était cent fois pire! D'un pas précipité, haineux et colérique je quittais le dortoir sans laisser le temps aux filles de me rattraper... J'avais besoin d'air, besoin de me défouler... D'être seule pour pleurer la mort soudaine de ma mère... Demain midi je prendrais un avion en direction de Paris, puis un train qui m'amènerais jusque chez moi pour son incinération qui aura lieu le lendemain. Mes larmes brouillaient ma vue, mais je continuais de marcher sans but et sans direction précise. Pourtant au plus profond de moi je savais ou j'allais, je savais ou mes pas me guidaient, ce que j'allais y faire, et aussi que j'allais y passer la nuit sans que personne ne le sache. Mon portable éteint je ne pouvais du fait pas savoir qui essaierait de me contacter ni répondre. Une fois à destination j'ouvre la porte à la volée, je ne salue même pas le peu de gens que je croise, ils durent d'ailleurs penser que j'étais prise de folie car ce n'est pas mon genre de ne pas m'incliner devant chaque personne qui se trouvait sur mon chemin... J'étais ce qu'ils appelaient tous la politesse incarnée...

J'entrais ensuite dans une pièce que nous fréquentions très souvent avec mes donsaeng... Une pièce remplie de miroirs, bancs, d'une chaine Hi-fi et d'une caméra qui était parfois utilisée pour que nous puissions voir nos erreurs lors des répétitions. D'un geste brusque et rapide j'enlève ma veste et met la musique en route, sans vraiment prendre le temps de voir ce qui était dans le lecteur... Au final je m'en moquais royalement, je voulais juste me défouler, danser jusqu'à tomber de fatigue, ou même de déshydratation qui sait... Puis je me mise à danser, une improvisation sans réel construction, sans vraiment ressembler à une chorégraphie digne de se nom... Mais je dansais en rythme avec la musique qui s'offrait à mes oreilles... Je reconnaissais la musique de mes sunbae et donsaeng EXO... Je suivais sans m'arrêter les mouvements que m'inspirait le son qui provenait jusque dans mes oreilles, sans même que je ne vois réellement ce que je faisais, mes larmes toujours aussi présentent... J'enchainais les chansons les unes après les autres sans faire de pause. Parfois je trébuchais, mais tant que je sentais que je pouvais me lever je recommençais immédiatement. Mon sweet avait rejoint ma veste, ainsi que mes chaussures... Je me retrouvais donc en jupe punk, leggins, chaussettes et débardeur... Je glissais mieux sur le sol, mais du fait je tombais plus souvent...

Je sentais une présence dans la pièce, je me sentais observée, mais je m'en fichais, je ne voulais pas voir, je ne voulais pas m'arrêter de danser... Je n'avais pas finis de me défouler, de me faire mal, de me fatiguer au point d'oublier ce trou qui c'était creusé dans mon cœur. Mais ma dernière chute me fut en quelque sorte fatale... En effet ma cheville avait pris une mauvaise position pendant ma dégringolade. Très certainement une simple foulure, mais un cri de douleur soudaine et de surprise m'échappa. La personne dont j'avais alors sentie la présence depuis quelques instants se précipita sur moi. Pleurant encore plus, de rage, de honte, de douleur et de tristesse... Je repoussais sans regarder la personne qui s'était ainsi inquiétée de la mienne... Je n'aime pas qu'on ai pitié de moi, je déteste qu'on s'inquiète pour moi et encore plus qu'on me touche quand je ne connais pas. J'essayais de me lever mais retombais à cause de ma cheville encore fragilisée. Je la massais alors, ravalant soudainement mes larmes par fierté... Que venait-elle faire là elle ? Cette fierté à deux franc six sous ? Je n'en avais que faire de ça pour l'instant, je n'étais pas en état, alors pourquoi essayais je soudainement de la retrouver ? Mon regard se tourna alors vers lui... Lui qui ne cessait de me taper sur les nerfs à chaque fois qu'il venait en Corée, lui qui passait son temps à me chercher, à essayer de me faire sortir de mes gongs... Comme si son seul but était de m'emmerder... Alors que je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé, je ne lui ai jamais rien dis à part « Bonjour » quand je le croisais.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« - J'ai entendu de la musique, et vu l'heure je me suis demandé qui pouvait bien danser sur celle là en particulier... »

« - Fiche le camps ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Je suis libre de danser sur la musique que je désire ! Et à l'heure où je le souhaite par-dessus le marché ! »

« - Tu as vu ton état, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux bien comprendre mon inquiétude non ? »

« - Ton inquiétude ? Tu te fiche de moi... Comme toujours ! Tu ne sais faire que ça de toute manière ! »

« - Arrête un peu tu veux et laisse moi voir ta cheville ! »

« - Parles moi sur un autre ton, tu es peut-être mon sunbae mais tu restes mon donsaeng ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, fiche moi la paix et dégage immédiatement ! »

Je me relevais pour de bon, ma cheville me faisait encore un peu mal mais je pouvais m'appuyer dessus et marcher... J'essayais de me remettre à danser, mais n'y arrivais pas... Pourtant, je forçais, voulant à tout pris me débarrasser de cette rage qui ne cessait de brûler au plus profond de mon être... Mais il intervint de nouveau m'empêchant de bouger et m'obligeant à lui faire face. Il voulait capter mon regard, ça se voyait à sa façon de me toiser... Je le repoussais de nouveau, je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche, je ne voulais pas lui parler... Je voulais être seule, était-ce donc trop demandé ? Il semblait agacé par mon geste, mais je n'en avais que faire... Je recommençais à danser malgré ma douleur, et lui m'arrêta de nouveau. Ma main partit sans prévenir et frappa son visage de plein fouet. Il parut surpris, et moi cela me fit un bien fou... Il me regardait interloqué et je commençais alors à taper du poing sur son torse... Il essaya de m'arrêter mais je me débâtais comme une folle, je pleurais de nouveau, et malgré le fait que je le frappais je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche... Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'approche... Je refusais sa sympathie, sa pitié, son inquiétude... Je ne voulais rien de lui à part qu'il s'en aille ou subisse mes coups !

« - Noona... Pourquoi tu pleure ? Arrête de me frapper ! Noona ! »

« - Tais-toi ! Tais-toi et fiche le camp ! Dégage ! »

« - Non, ça je ne peux pas... Je ne te laisserais pas seule vu l'état dans lequel tu te trouves ! Qui sait ce qui pourrait t'arriver ? »

« - Dégage j't'ai dis ! Dégage ! »

Je le frappais de plus en plus fort... Il esquiva mes coups au début... Puis cela se transforma en combat... Nous étions à présent en train de nous battre... Littéralement... C'était à celui qui abandonnerait en premier... Ou bien à celui qui serait K.O., je ne sais pas trop, mais si je pouvais l'assommer pour de bon ça ne me dérangerait pas le moins du monde ! Il était doué au combat, mais je ne me débrouillais pas trop mal non plus, même si je n'avais pas le même niveau que lui... Il me mit plus d'une fois à terre, mais je réussissais toujours à me relever encore et encore, comme lors de mes chutes précédentes pendant que je dansais. Ma vue était toujours aussi brouillée mais j'arrivais quand même é voir ce que je faisais avec mes poings et mes pieds. Je pu voir aussi dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait aucune haine, aucune rage, aucune envie de se battre... Et pourtant il continuait de me tenir tête, comme si... Comme s'il sentait que j'en avais besoin et qu'il se devait de me rendre ce service. Son inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, et elle était sincère... Pourquoi cela ne suffisait-il pas à me calmer ? J'avais toujours en moi cette envie de me défouler, d'avoir mal physiquement pour oublier ce mal psychologique qui m'habitait...

« - Pourquoi Noona ? Tu n'es pas du genre violente... Que se passe-t-il ? »

« - Ca ne te regarde pas ! »

« - Un peu si... Tu me tabasses j'te rappelle ! »

« - Tu le cherches, depuis qu'on se connait... Tu cherche à ce que je sorte de mes gongs et te donne la correction que tu mérites ! »

« - C'est juste que... Tu ne comprendrais pas... »

« - Oui c'est vrai, je suis trop stupide pour ça ! »

« - Je n'ai pas dis ça ! »

« - Non mais tu le sous entends ! »

Je fonçais sur lui pour le frapper de nouveau mais il m'immobilisa et me fit tomber sur le dos, se tenant au dessus de moi afin de m'empêcher de bouger. Je me débâtais en vain, il était définitivement plus fort que moi... Ce gamin... Il réussit, malgré moi et ma volonté, à capter mon regard, ses yeux me transperçaient, m'hypnotisaient et me laissèrent sans voix. Son visage s'était dangereusement rapproché du miens, et je n'arrivais pas à bouger... Non, ne me touche pas... Ne m'approche pas ! Réunissant toutes les forces qu'il me restait je réussis à le repousser et me lever d'un mouvement brusque... j'étais à présent assise, lui en face de moi, il me regardait incrédule, il ne s'imaginait peut-être pas que je serais capable d'une telle prouesse. Mes pleurs reprirent, si je ne mourrais pas de déshydratation je me poserais de sérieuses questions !

« - Ca t'amuse ? Jouer avec moi ? Je ne souffre pas assez il faut que tu en rajoute une couche ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé, je dansais pour oublier la mort de ma mère que je vais partir incinérer demain, et toi tu débarques et tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas ? »

« -Noona... »

« - NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! »

Il recula alors, comme apeuré, puis peiné, je voyais bien à présent, qu'il ne voulait pas me faire de mal, que son intention était de me faire aller mieux, même si au départ il ne savait pas ce qui m'arrivait... Maintenant il le savait, et son visage avait pâlit, son regard s'était remplit de larmes et sa voix tremblait... Et pourtant je ne voulais toujours pas de tout ça, je restais butée sur mon envie de le voir partir et me laisser seule... Je me relevais de nouveau, le regardant avec des yeux noirs et perçants... J'espérais qu'il finisse par s'en aller après ça, mais il n'avait pas l'air déterminé malheureusement... Ma cheville allait mieux, preuve que ce n'était que superficiel et que je n'avais pas à m'en faire... J'allais vers la porte menant aux vestiaires, j'avais soif, et mon idée de tomber déshydratée m'était totalement passé... Peut-être commençais-je, sans m'en rendre compte, à me calmer. Je n'en avais pas l'impression pourtant, et au fond de moi je sentais toujours cette haine, ce sentiment plus que désagréable qu'est la douleur et la tristesse... Bref, tout ce dont j'avais besoin et envie de me débarrasser... Mais avec lui dans mes pattes, c'était limite mission impossible ! Cet idiot m'énervait encore plus... Pourquoi d'ailleurs, pourquoi sa présence me donnais envie de me battre contre lui, de sentir son regard sur moi ? Après avoir bu au robinet je me retournais pour retourner dans la salle, imaginant qu'il était déjà partit... Mais non il m'attendait, adossé aux casiers... Soupirant je passais devant lui sans même lui jeter un regard. Il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que me retenir par le poignet, m'obligeant à lui jeter un regard assassin. Il me sourit, serrant un peu plus sa prise afin d'être sûr que je ne lui échappe pas.

« - Noona... Je tiens d'abord à te présenter toutes mes condoléances... Et... Ne t'imagine pas que je te déteste ou que j'aime passer mon temps à... Te mettre hors de toi... C'est juste, le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu me remarque... Après tout, j'ai quand même 4 ans de moins que toi... »

« - Joue pas les gamins avec moi... Et pour la énième fois, lâche moi et fiche le camp ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ou d'excuses bidon pour ton comportement envers moi ! »

« - Tu es vraiment têtue il n'y a pas à dire hein ! Puisque je te dis que... Ah bon sang... Comment te faire comprendre que... »

« - Écoute moi bien, je n'ai pas la tête à ça, je ne veux qu'une seule chose, être seule, me défouler et rentrer pour me reposer et prendre mon avion demain ! Comprit ? »

« - Je peux pas... Te laisser seule... Pas dans un moment pareil... Désolé... »

De nouveau plus qu'en colère je réussi à arracher mon poignet d'entre ses doigts. Je reculais et repartie sans demander mon reste, vers la salle de pratique. J'y récupérai mes chaussures, mon sweet et ma veste. D'un pas rapide, et espérant qu'il ne me suive pas, j'éteignis la musique et sortis sans plus de cérémonie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit encore là derrière moi à me suivre comme un petit chien ? Ma seule idée en tête étant de m'en débarrasser j'accélérais le pas et descendais les escaliers à toute vitesse... Quelle ne fut pas cette erreur... Je m'en mélangeais les pinceaux et partie en avant sans pouvoir me rattraper. La chute fut rude, je protégeais tant bien que mal mon visage, mais la douleur sur le reste de mon corps était palpable. J'avais l'impression de tomber pendant des heures, et pourtant cela ne dura que quelques secondes... Les escaliers étaient longs, certes, mais j'étais déjà rendue à la moitié quand j'ai commencé à tomber. J'avais entendu sa voix m'appeler dans un cri de détresse... Pourtant personne ne l'entendrait, à cette heure il n'y avait plus personne dans ce bâtiment, tout le monde le savait !

Une fois la chute terminée, une fois en bas des escaliers, je réussi à me relever sans trop de difficulté. J'avais mal oui, mais je n'avais rien de casser fort heureusement... Sinon je n'aurais pas réussi à me relever de la sorte. Le grand brun arriva à ma hauteur et me regarda avec peur et peine... Encore ce sentiment de vouloir le frapper et pourtant je n'y arrivais pas... Je m'éloignais de lui boitant à moitié, je le sentais me suivre et lui fis signe plusieurs fois d'arrêter... mais cela ne servait à rien... Ses « Noona écoute moi » me tapaient sur les nerfs... Je sortais enfin du bâtiment et descendais tant bien que mal, et avec beaucoup de prudence, les marches qui menaient au trottoir. Il me fallait un taxi, je ne pourrais pas faire tout le chemin à pieds dans mon état... Il fallait vraiment que j'aille me coucher à présent, une bonne nuit de sommeil me ferait le plus grand bien ! Je marchais donc en direction de la route afin d'appeler un taxi quand quelque chose me percuta sans que je n'ai le temps de voir ce que c'était ni vraiment d'où il venait... Une chose était sûre ma tête percuta le sol et je perdis toute notion de ce qui m'entourai... Mes yeux ne pouvaient plus s'ouvrir, je ne pouvais plus bouger ni faire sortir un son de ma bouche... La douleur était plus qu'insupportable, et je sentais un liquide chaud couler de ma tempe, et peut-être d'ailleurs aussi mais je n'en étais pas sûre... Si seulement je pouvais ouvrir mes paupières... Mais cela m'était impossible...

Je sentis des bras m'entourer, une voix m'appeler, mais ça paraissait si lointain... Ne pas pouvoir répondre, ne pas pouvoir le rembarrer surtout, m'était très difficile à supporter... Pas autant que la douleur ça c'était certain, mais quand même... Je sentais son souffle, chaud, doux, sur mon visage, quelque chose coula le long de ma joue, cela ne venait pas de moi... Qu'était-ce donc ? Pleurait-il ? J'essayais d'entendre, mais aucun son ne me parvint... Puis, soudain ma respiration se fit de plus en plus difficile, la douleur me donnait l'impression que je me tordais dans tous les sens alors que je ne pouvais plus bouger... Comment une aussi simple chute peut-elle provoquer ceci alors que la précédente, bien plus grave et importante ne m'avait valu que de simples douleurs ? Peut-être était-ce la chute de trop... Peut-être mon corps avait trop subit dans la chute précédente pour supporter celle-ci... J'avais l'impression que ma poitrine se resserrait... Allais-je donc mourir aussi stupidement ? Juste parce que je voulais fuir un jeune homme qui ne voulait me laisser seule et voulait m'aider à aller mieux ? Comment peut-on mourir aussi bêtement ? Et puis, qu'était ce drôle de sentiment ? Pourquoi quand il s'était rapproché de moi après m'avoir mise au sol, je m'étais sentie si troublée ? Je ne pouvais pas succomber à son charme... Il est mignon c'est vrai mais... Il a 4 ans de moins que moi, c'était décemment impensable ! Tao... Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je ne sentais plus rien, j'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer, que mon cœur allait s'arrêter... Puis alors que j'entendais sa voix murmurer à mon oreille... Le trou noir, comme si la vie me quittait.


End file.
